Helpless
by DelenaLov3
Summary: Elijah saves his Katerina, but she has other plans. What happens when she falls deeper and deeper in love with him? Kathijah lovers only. They protect and love each other.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a thing for drama :) TVD**

**this will be a Katherine/Elijah story**

**What will happen to human Katherine? My version.**

She walked, trying hard to breathe. To not to cry. She was a freakin human! WEAK!

She had to go to New Orleans. But what would Klaus do? Use her to his hybrids? No, she'd rather die. But she didn't have no one or anywhere to go.

Nobody was outside. She was scared. It was dark and cold. She had skinny jeans and a tank-top: No coat.

" What is a pretty lady like you doing here?" a drunk man. Good.

" What do you want?"

" Harsh. I like that too." he smirked. He was in his 40 and not very handsome. He held her against a tree and started ripping her clothes off. She was screaming and crying now. She kneeled him on the legs and he let out a groan of pain.

" Little bitch. I'll kill you" she was running, but he was faster, almost touching her. He grabbed her arm and pushed her to the floor, kicking her and punching her. She was bleeding and crying more. She was trying to scream, to shout, but she couldn't let it out.

This is the end to you, Katherine Pierce.

" I'm not done with you, miss." he said, laughing and putting her into feet, against the tree. She was sobbing uncontrolably and hurting a lot. So much pain. And he was going to rape her. He took her bra off and kicked her again. She tried to escape. He slapped her, hard. She screamed. Then she put Elijah in call when she had ran away from the man again, putting her bra on again.

" Hello, Katerina" he said coldly.

" Help me. Help me." she was crying, he knew that.

" You bitch. You'll learn to never escape again." He punched her with more strenght. She let out a cry of pain. Then slapped her and kicked her.

* * *

Elijah didn't expect a call from Katerina, or Katherine.

He was mad at her. He answered without a reason. He wanted to hear from her.

" Hello Katerina." Elijah said, bitterly. Then he heard her sobbing and screaming.

" Help me. Help me." he noticed this was vulnerability. This was Katerina talking. His Katerina. He was worried. He drove to Mystic Falls till he heard the screaming from the forest.

He got there and she was there, in underwear, with him trying to take of her rest clothing.

He got there in vamp speed and quickly broke his neck. He saw Katerina crying her eyes out. " Hey." He touched her arm and she shivered in pain. He looked at her body. It was all bruises, covered in cuts and blood, and of course a purple eye. " Come here. " She didn't move or talk. She just stood there, sitted. trembling in sobs. He put her in his arms and her eyes got wild. She was scared of him.

" Please, don't" she said, cleaning the tears. She got up slowly and put her clothes on.

" You're hurt"

" I'm Katherine Pierce" she said, trying to convince herself that she wasn't a weak human. He looked at her, with confusion. Then he hugged her, and she, for his surprise, hugged back and cried more, realizing Elijah'd take her to Klaus.

" Don't give me to him"

" Katerina..."

" Please, Elijah, don't give me to him. Please don't give me to him. Please, Elijah." she was desperate, screaming.

" Calm down, Katerina." he said softly " I won't give you to him but we have to let him know you're a human. By the way, how did it happen?"

" This curse? Well maybe I tried kill Elena Gilbert and when I was SO close to do it, she shoved it down my throat. It was not my fault she is all arrogant and bitchy now she's a vampire! I'm OLDER than her! She can't steal from me, I don't let her. She had damn friends and people that care and my parents never cared! They expelt me because I HAD A CHILD! I embarassed them. Then Klaus killed them. Then I had to run from Klaus. And from Rose, Trevor and you. I spent my whole life running. 500 years and the only place I settled was Mystic Falls, before they all discovered I was a vampire for Stefan's ignorance. Then they choose ELENA! And Elena had a brother and LOTS of friends and I felt so alone, I had to survive. I was a surviver not a person. I was a toy. Klaus wanted to put my blood in a ROCK, come on, that's psycho, even from him. I had to turn in a heartless bitch and now the rest of my miserable life I'll be used as food for his hybrids! Why couldn't it be nobody else: Caroline, Bonnie, whatever! But no, Katerina Petrova had to be choosen. You all think I betray you but I just look out from myself. Better you die than I, that's my quote. And who am I without can save myself and defend myself? I almost got killed from a stupid guy! If I was a vampire, I would kill him in a heartbeat, no question. But as a human girl in heels? All I did was to knee him and push him and try to hit him with rocks!" She cried out, breaking at the last words.

" I'm here."

" I don't have anyone, Elijah."

" You have me, Katherine."

" You called me Katherine."

" I thought it was fair because you called yourself Katerina." He smiled. She tried to smile but the pain hit her, hard. She screamed. " Where does it hurt, Katerina?"

She pointed to her stomach, what was bleeding and bruised. He gave him vampire blood, her only option. She drank till he pushed it away from her.

" Elijah, it hurts so much."

" Where?"

" Here." She pointed to her heart and he smiled. " I was supposed to be Katherine Pierce, the vampire that all feared and never cried. Or was weak. Or hurt. I want to be that girl."

" You are strong, Katerina. You are a surviver."

" Take me to new Orleans, Elijah. Please." she was begging now.

" Katerina..."

She stared at him and smirked. " I'm Katherine, Elijah." He rolled his eyes, and hugged her tigh.

" Niklaus will kill you, Katerina." he said, worried.

" I know. And I want him to kill me. Please, I can't live without protecting myself..." she started.

" Of course I won't do that, Katherine." he said, dryly, clearly the subject was not open to discussion.

She cried again. She was so weak. She needed to be the No One Dares To Stand Up To Katherine Pierce. A fearless, selfless, loveless, alone, 500 years old surviver. A girl who killed more people than the days she lived. The person who used people to get what she wanted. A whore who no one could ever trust. That was Katherine.

Katerina Petrova, in the other hand, was different. Selfless too, suviver, innocent girl Elijah fell in love with. And Trevor. And she did love Elijah, and could not get rid of that feeling. Love. But what was love afterwards? A feeling? Yeah. But she was Katherine Pierce. Or maybe not. She didn't know who she was anymore. She just needed him. Katherine or Katerina was just a name. She wanted to be what Elijah wanted, but she wanted to not have to depend on anyone to survive.

" Take me to New Orleans." She asked again, with a sad look. He nodded.

" I won't let Klaus hurt you, Katerina." The way he said Katerina was so sexy.

" You won't?" she asked, in a half-smile. He smirked. Seeing him smirk was unusual, and hot, though. Okay, Katherine, this thoughts are not good for your health.

" I won't." He assured her. She didn't know why or how but she believed him. Just him. She could be bitchy to everyone but he was Elijah Mikaelson. The person she most loved in all her life-death-life time.

" But I will die like a pathetic human and you will live forever. You will fall in love with other people. You're immortal, Elijah..."

" I am, Katerina. And I will fall in love after your death." A tear fell from her eyes and she looked down. "But you, you will always be you, Katerina or Katherine. I want to live and die with you. Or live forever with you."

" Then turn me again." she requested. He frowned.

" No, Katerina."

" Why not?"

" Because then you will be Katherine Pierce all over again and live alone, without the truly mean of living." She sighed, tired of this conversation. She needed to find someone to turn her again. IN FACT, someone who doesn't wear a suit everytime he gets out of the house. How is his pyjamas? A suit? Okay, moving on.

" Klaus will use me as a body bag for his NEW family of psycho Klaus's children. " he bit his lip and Katherine thinks it's kinda sexy the way he does it, to not laugh. " I don't want to be a slave of Klaus forever. He is like, immortal and I have more things to do, you know? Live my life and do funny, crazy mistakes."

" Am I allowed of kissing you, Katerina?" He was always so polite.

" Yes, I allow you to." She said, waiting for the kiss. He smiled and kissed her lips in a sweet way. He felt a tear on his lips and knew it was hers. He pulled her closer, and her head rested on his chest. Elijah took her in his arms and walked to the car, sitting her in the passenger sit. She was shaking again, in pain from the fight with the psycho man.

" Hey." He said, softly. He bit on his wrist again and fed her with his blood. When the pain softened, he started driving in New Orleans's direction.

And she knew it was love.

**Want me to continue? Review :)**

**Kath and Elijah are one of the best couples. Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the sweet reviews. It was so amazing to read them. love you all. :) _

_I love Katherine and Elijah together, they are perfect._

_Xoxo Enjoy this Chapter_

_sorry for the long waiting_

_I've had LOTS of tests..._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Katherine and Elijah were almost in New Orleans and she just needed to find a witch. She needed to be a vampire again. But how? The witches would find out, eventually. She turned the radio on and closed her eyes.

_Come on, skinny love just last year_

_Pour a little salt, we were never here  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer  
_

_I tell my love to wreck it all_  
_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall_  
_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_  
_Right in this moment this order's tall_

She looked at him, concentrated in the road. Her heart and head softened, seeing the concern in his face. She got a bit closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind_

_And in the morning I'll be with you,_

_But it will be a different kind_

_I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines_

He looked at her, kindly. Then he looked to the road again. She was shaking, because the air of the night and the car was kinda freezing. He remembered then she was a human and took of the coat of the suit. He handed it to her and she grabbed it and put it on her shoulders.

_Come on skinny love what happened here_  
_We suckled on the hope in lite brassieres_  
_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_  
_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split_

She blushed.

_And I told you to be patient_  
_And I told you to be fine_  
_And I told you to be balanced_  
_And I told you to be kind_

_And now all your love is wasted_  
_And who the hell was I?_  
_I'm breaking at the bridges_  
_And at the end of all your lines_

He smiled at her, like a little boy who had his first crush, and blushed too.

She leaned and kissed his cheek.

_Who will love you?_  
_Who will fight?_  
_Who will fall far behind?_  
_Ooh, ooh_

_Come on Skinny love..._

Then they were at New Orleans. He headed to their home, putting Katherine close, because of the lots of crazy vamps who played with humans till their death. But he was an original, so she felt safe.

They heard screams from the inside of the Original's home. Rebekah and Niklaus again.

" _You don't really give a damn about my happiness do you?" _Elijah heard his little blonde sister sobbing.

" _Rebekah, love, I care about you." _Now it was Klaus, and it was softer.

_" YOU KILLED ALL MY BOYFRIENDS and dagged me, that's what you call CARE about someone? You are selfish, Nik. A alone vampire who doesn't know how to love."_

_" I'm not just a vampire, little sister. I'm the most important HYBRID of the history! I'm the first one!" _his british accent was now filled with anger.

_Damn, I have to get in, before they kill each other _Elijah thought. He took Katerina's hand and opened the front door.

" COME HERE YOU TWO!" he screamed, expecting their brothers to come, quicky. Katherine was hiding behind Elijah, scared.

" Shh, they won't hurt you." he whispered to the little girl that had replaced Katherine. The girl with fear.

" Hello, brother." Rebekah was now in front of him, with her eyes red of crying and a sad look. He wanted to hug her, but that would be leaving Katerina unprotected.

" Hello, Elijah." Klaus said, smirking. " Who is there behind you?"

" Come out." Elijah said to the girl. She didn't move. He sighed. " please." She found his voice pleading and she couldn't just say no.

" Elena Gilbert, well to see. You really need to start using a hairbrush, your hair is... terrible. You are a vampire, honey, so you can brush your hair." Rebekah said, with a bitchy look and a mean tone. She hated Elena, since she stabbed her in the back. Literally.

" I'm not Elena. I'm so much prettier." Katherine said, in her confident mean bitchy tone.

" Katerina... What gave you the courage to come here?" Klaus asked, with a psycho look and an evil smirk.

" Well, I'm pretty brave." she said rolling her eyes.

" Katerina." Elijah warned. She shuted her mouth. " She's not a vampire anymore, Niklaus."

" Oh, so you took the cure, love. Well, Rebekah may be mad."

Rebekah sighed. " What does she want, brother?"

" She's under my protection." he answered, simply. Rebekah opened her mouth in disbelieve.

" She is a bitch, brother."

" Well, I'm with Bekah in this one." Klaus said, smirking. Katherine smirked too. She was Katherine Pierce and she could do whatever she wanted.

" Oh, Rebekah, are you that bitch or it's just because no one loves you, and when they do, for some reason they betray you. Oops, too loud?" She saw Rebekah shuting up and deserved a dissaproving look from the well dressed original.

" Talk like that to my sister again and I will make sure you won't last one more second." Klaus threatened.

" Okay!" She smiled, with a giggle. Another dissaproving look. _Oh, come on, Elijah, how many dissaproving looks do you have to give_? " I don't bother of dying. It's a bit more exciting than being a _human." _And one more dissaproving annoying look.

" What she's trying to say is 'please help me' " Elijah said in a serious tone.

" N-" He cut her off with a VERY angry look. " Yeah, whatever he says."

" Fine Katerina, but I may warn you", if you try a thing against this family, I will tear you apart, and everyone you've ever loved, until it's raining blood." Klaus warned, with a sarcastic tone.

" Well I loved you're brother. Will you kill him too?" Katherine challenged.

" Katerina, Katerina, what happened to you? I still remember when you were all innocente and loving. Did me killing your family changed you?"

Katherine looked down. but only for seconds. Katherine Pierce does not low her head to anyone.

" Maybe a bit. " She answered to the rhetoric question. " But I don't really care. "

Rebekah looked at her, almost identifying herself in Katherine.

" Katerina, enough." Elijah demanded. She looked at him with her wild chocolate eyes. He grabbed her hand, softly, so she could realize he was not mad at her.

" Elijah, you can't trust this girl." Rebekah said, with her beautiful accent. Katherine looked at her devilish.

" Don't you have a life, Rebekah? Bye-bye." soon enough when she said it, Klaus was in front of her, grabbing her by her throat.

" Careful, Katerina. Careful." he let her go and smirked. " I can tear you apart easily." Katherine chuckled. "What's so funny?" Now Katerina was getting on his nerves.

" Oh, nothing." She laughed.

Klaus used his super speed and now he was in front of her. She smirked. " Curious, I bet." She guessed. Playing with the fire, trying not to burn.

" Don't test my patience. " He warned, killing her with his look. She sticked her tongue out, with a disrespectfull look. And Klaus was going to rip her throat out... when...

" Niklaus." Elijah said, pushing his brother away. "Leave Katerina alone."

" She is no more Katerina, Elijah. Now, she is just Katherine Pierce, the bitch." Klaus told. And Elijah wanted to not believe, but there was some reason in this sentence.

" Rebekah, share your bedroom with Katherine." The hybrid brother commanded, like the usual.

" WHAT?" Rebekah and Katherine said at the same time. Then looked at each other with disgusted looks.

Then they heard someone emerged into the room. Katherine could recognise her. Hayley, a girl werewolf. What was she doing there? Klaus is not a guy of More Of An One-Night Stand.

" What the fuck are you doing here?" Katherine asked in an arrogant tone.

" I live here." Cocky. Wow.

" Mmmm. Of course and I'm Santa Klaus." Hayley rolled her eyes in disbelief.

" Get over yourself Katherine." Rebekah said, with a grin. " Hayley is the mother of Klaus' child."

" Are you THAT dumb? Vampires can't procriate, duh."

" Don't forget Nik isn't just a vampire. Who's dumb now?" Rebekah smirked, she actually smirked. What a bitch.

" Still, I don't give a damn." The brunette said, in a bitchy tone. The oldest vampire rolled his eyes at her phrase. What a bitch.

" It isn't about you." Rebekah, answered, dryly.

" Enough, ladies." Elijah said, in a polite-almost-sarcastic tone. "Rebekah, you and Katherine will share the bedroom, although there are more bedrooms in the house, I want you to learn not to kill each other, ok? Hayley, behave. Katerina, you are wasting my patience. And I am a very patient man." And he was.

" Whatever." The three said, in a robotic tone. Cute.

" Can we go for a walk, Elijah?" Katherine asked with a sweet smile. Elijah took her hand.

" Sure. The path is really big."

" This remembers me when I believed in love and you were the opposite." Katherine mentioned _it. _

* * *

_ Elijah and Katherine had fun in the woods, Elijah was chasing Katherine then stopped and she said to him _

_"You have to chase me! (__He runs after her but stops. She laughs_) You're meant to catch me."

_ And then Elijah said to her "But if I catch you, the game will be over."_

_Elijah and and Katherine sat down and talked about Klaus, saying that he was supposed to spend the night with her but he didn't come. Elijah says to her: "Yes, Klaus does not live by any rules but his own." Then Katherine says "He is a very charming man. Hard for anyone to resist, I suppose..." And then they continued to talk about him and began to talk about the meaning of love. Katherine thinks Klaus doesn't care about her at all, but Elijah says that "many a union has been build on much less."_

_ Katherine then says to Elijah, "Is it wrong to want more?" Elijah sits beside her, asking her if she had more with Trevor._

_ "Trevor believes that he loves me, but true love is not real unless it's returned. Do you agree?" Katerina said, sitting in a bench with Elijah._

_" I do not believe in love, Katerina." He said, meaningly._

_"That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?" She was so pure, so innocent. So... human. And Elijah truly admired it in her. _

* * *

Rebekah had to admit she admired Katherine. She was a surviver, after all. But she couldn't trust her. She had harmed her family enough.

And she didn't know how a human being could be so brave in front of her hybrid-betrayel-brother Nik. She found it courageous. But stupid. Katerina wanted something, something she couldn't figure out. A game. It was all to Katherine. A well played game in wich one only she knows the rules. She couldn't let _that _happen. Elijah, her good brother, would be heart-broken.

And a broken heart doesn't heal that fast.

She sat next to Hayley.

" I do not trust her." Bekah said, in a worried voice.

" Then kill her, duh. She's human and I wouldn't _really _miss her at all." They both laughed.

" Nope, I can't do that, for my brother's sake. I may not give a shit about Niklaus but Elijah is the only one I have. However, I don't really want Katherine there making diabolic plans." Hayley rolled her green eyes.

" She can't do plans! She is like... human?"

" I know, I know. But you do not know this bitch. She is a different bitch. She is smarter. And she knows what she is doing. By the way, she knows she won't get caught..." Rebekah explained. Hayley nodded with a smile.

" Let's find out what she wants. Come on, it can not be _that _hard. She is a weak pathetic human."

They didn't know how wrong they were. Katherine Pierce is _always _one step ahead.

* * *

_In the garden..._

"Katerina..." He said, hugging her. She shaked at the touch. She was still shocked by the old man trying to... do _that _to her.

" What is wrong?" He asked, carefully.

" Nothing." She answered way too quickly. He kissed her forehead, and let it pass.

" I care about you." She blushed. She didn't even know why.

" I care about you too..." And she knew it was true. And she kissed his lips. And she felt the 3 million butterflies flying inside of her, scared of break the kiss, and put him so far away from her. But he didn't let that happen. He put her closer and kissed her cheek.

" It's okay to be afraid of someone touching you. I'm here. I'll protect you. I give you my word. Do you trust me?"

" I do." She said, truthfully and she didn't even know why, she just trusted. And that was not good for Katherine Pierce. And Katerina Petrova was right on the surface.


	3. Chapter 3

_OMG so many reviews._

_Don't forget: NO REVIEWS NO WRITING._

_Sorry for the LONG waiting, but I've been studying. Sorry. :'( I love you_

* * *

Katherine was on the room with Rebekah, a bit scared the blonde would kill her in a heartbeat. She cried sillently on her pillow. Damn her luck, the old man almost raped her.

She heard Rebekah getting up and closed her eyes, hoping she didn't wake up her moody roomate. Then she felt Rebekah sitting on her bed and shaking her.

" I know you're not sleeping, I wasn't born yesterday." she said in her accent.

She faked a smirk and looked at her.

" Good night?"

" Why were you crying?"

" WHAT? I was _not _crying. Hello, don't you know me?" Katherine said, faking a laugh.

" Hey, I know you were. Hello a thousand years old vampire here!" Some tears appeared in Katherine's eyes so she looked away. " Hey, come on what's wrong?"

" Nothing is _wrong. _But nothing is right neither." Katherine said, with a sad smile.

" Is it because you're a human?"

" Yeah, a bit." The new human shrugged.

" A bit?"

" Yes."

" So that's not all?" Rebekah guessed. Katherine looked down and one more tear sleed down her cheek. Rebekah got closer.

" Hey, tell me"

" FOR WHAT? for you to have _anything _against me. No thanks. I'm tired and I want to sleep. Goodnight." Rebekah touched her arm and she shivered at the gentle touch.

" Tell me_. Now." _Katherine was scared of _telling_ her, but she was afraid of Rebekah too.

" Hm, it's not a big deal... Do you remember that night when my now-vampire doppelganger shoved that cure down my throat? Well, I was at a forest and a stupid psycho old man _kind of_ tried to do innapropriated things to me."

" _Kind of?" _Rebekah asked, frowning.

" OK! He almost did it, but your rich handsome brother broke his neck. I got very hurt and he fed me his blood and..." Rebekah took Katherine by surprise and hugged her. Katherine broke there. Her strong facade dropped.

Elijah was immediatly at the room and his mouth opened when he saw his sister and his Katerina hugging, while the second one cryed. He got there and Rebekah stood back. " She will need you, Lijah." Rebekah whispered and stormed out of the bedroom. Elijah took her beautiful body in his arms. She was still sniffling and some tears were coming out.

" Shh, it's okay." Elijah assured her. " Can you finally tell me what is going on, darling?"

She dried the tears with the back of her hand. Then she tried look if Elijah was manipulating her. He wasn't.

" I'm scared." She whispered, making Elijah understand. He put her in his lap and kissed her forehead, kind of what people do to the babies.

" Oh, Katerina..." She buried her red face in his shirt and closed her eyes, praying for it to stop hurting.

" Are you okay?" He asked this dumb question.

" No. But I need to be." she said in a low tone. He looked at her eyes and saw the real Katherine. The one she had been trying to hide since she was running from Klaus and became the heartless cold vampire. Someone had to borrow very deep to find it. The human Katherine. The fearless, brave, loving, kind, Katherine. _His _Katerina. She cried again and someone walked in. Klaus.

" What is the bitchy Katerina crying about?" She instantanly stopped crying. She cocked her head and put on a smirk.

" Oh, Klaus, always the same. It's none of your business." She said but Elijah could notice she was fighting for holding the tears. Being strong. Being _Katherine_.

" You're in my house, under my roof, so yes, it is my business." She looked to the side and Klaus' eyes softened a bit. Not even he was _that _cruel.

" Maybe." Was the only answer Klaus got. He got closer and Katherine shaked, afraid. He smirked. Finally in 500 years she was afraid of him. Finally she knew what he was capable of.

" Love, no need to be afraid." He chuckled. She got mad with that and Elijah put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She almost cried again at the gentle touch.

" Brother, I would be pleased if you left dear Katerina alone." Elijah said, not scared of the original hybrid. Now he was against a wall by the throat. Katherine screamed and Klaus looked at her in surprise. She had a knife on her belly. Elijah ran in his super-speed and got the broken girl.

" What did you do?" He was desesperated. He bit on his wrist and got it to her mouth. She refused it but, when she was about to pass out, he got her to drink. Then she was unconscious. Elijah grabbed her and put her in bed. She would really have a lot to explain.

" I told you, Elijah, she could not be trusted." Klaus said, in a bitter tone, but in his eyes Elijah noticed he was worried.

" That is not what concerns me right now, Niklaus."

" Then what is it?"

" Although Katerina tried to take away her own life, desesperate to become an immortal being, she is in lots of pain and fear. " Klaus sarcastly laughed.

" And why is that? She has never been afraid of anyone."

" She almost was raped, Nik." They heard Rebekah saying in a pitty tone.

" She _what?_" Klaus was kind of stuned. " Why am I the last one not knowledging this?"

" Because." Rebekah said, obviously still mad at her creepy brother for killing her boyfriends and forbiting her from seeing Marcel.

" Will you be least childish, little sister? Or will I have to put you back on a coffin, daggered." This made Rebekah's eyes fill with tears. Klaus noticed and felt kind of bad. He got to Rebekah and hugged her. It was rare between this two. Elijah raised his eyebrow, suspiciously. Someone coughed, breaking the moment. Katherine.

" What happened?" she asked in a small voice. The lovely polite Original brother looked at her, angrily.

" I could ask the same." His voice was cold and distant. " It was not _me _that tried to kill myself. It was _you._" He was mad at her. She felt guilty.

" Sorry."

" Sorry is not going to fix this. Sorry is not going to fix _you, _Katerina. Not this time, not anymore." She cried silently and she didn't even realize she was crying until Elijah caressed and her cheek, whipping the tears away.

" I want you to fix me. Then I won't need to be fixed." He smiled softly. " Are you still mad at me?" She was shy and her voice was trembling. She was scared of him saying yes. But of course he didn't.

" No, Katerina, not anymore. I can't stay mad at you." The way he said Katerina was hot and his voice was beautiful, like a melody.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try, to fix you_

_-Coldplay- Fix you_

Katherine hold his hand tight. Rebekah and Klaus were still looking at them and at their chemistry.

" I'm going to let you sleep." Elijah said, getting up. But she wouldn't let go of him. She was afraid. " Don't go." she whispered, pleading with her voice and crying in the inside. "Katerina..." Elijah started but didn't keep going, seeing the pained look on her face. " You do not want to." She realized. He sighed, not wanting to have that conversation. However she wouldn't let it pass. " It's not like that." She dropped his hand and looked to the side. " Go away." She ordered, although she was talking in a low tone. " W-what?" He asked, this time taken by surprise. " Get out." Her voice was choked in tears. She was expecting him to refuse to go away, she was expecting him to hold her tight during the night, although she wouldn't admit it, everybody knew. Everyone besides him. And he didn't, he just got out, followed by Klaus. Rebekah stayed and Katherine put her head on the pillow, pretending to sleep.

" Goodnight, Katherine." Rebekah wished, with a sweet tone.

She didn't get an answer.

* * *

It was morning and Katherine was still sleeping. Rebekah was tired due to her roomate's cries all night. No wonder why was the human tired. Rebekah dressed up and jumped downstairs. There they were. Her remaining brothers. The good one and the bad one. Of course everybody knows which one they are.

" Good morning, little sister." His british accent echoed the kitchen.

" Bad morning, I guess." Elijah joked. But Rebekah was serious.

" Really go check on your human. She did not let me sleep, hell." Rebekah said.

" What happened last night?" Hayley asked. " I heard noise." she said, in a sleepy tone. And then she smiled. She was a good person, even though Mystic Falls thought the opposite. She did that to find her biological parents.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you A LOT for the beautiful reviews._

_I'm trying to make it up for not writing for so long! :) _

_Please review, or I won't keep going. This wastes me lots of time and I love to know what you think :)_

_I love you all, and here's one more chapter._

* * *

Katherine woke up, with a hideous headache. She got up and dressed. She was _so _hungry but at the same she didn't think she could remain any food on her sistem.

She got downstairs with a fake smile. She couldn't let any of this affect her. Not even in hell.

" Good morning" She called, a bit creeped out because of the constant silence.

" Good morning, Katherine." She heard Rebekah's voice calling back. Finally. Sitting next to Rebekah, there was Hayley, the wolfie, like the human liked to call her. " Do you want breakfast?" Hayley asked, with a small shy smile.

" Hm, no but I apreciate." Katherine said and that made Rebekah frown.

" You are a human now so you need to feed decently." The brunette rolled her brown eyes.

" I'm not hungry, so get over yourself." A sharped answer. Tipical of Katherine Pierce. But she was frail now. Rebekah was immidiatly in front of her.

" Too cocky for my taste." Rebekah blurted. Katherine looked at her with a defient spark on her look. The blonde wanted to take it off, now. Luckily to Katherine, someone entered the mansion. Elijah. Rebekah pulled away promptly and Katherine ran upstairs.

" Elijah, she rebuted the food. She won't eat." Elijah sighed. He used his superspeed and there he was, knocking the beautiful brunette's room.

" Come in, or whatever." She said with aloofness.

" Hello, Katerina. " The suited Original said, with a soft smile. She looked away. " What do you want, Elijah?"

" I want you to eat something. You don't eat, you don't talk, you don't cry. You are scaring me." Elijah said.

" Don't pretend to care." She mutered under her breath, and if he wasn't a 1000 years old vampire he wouldn't have listen. " I'm not hungry, Elijah." She sighed, not wanting to have this conversation. The real thing was she had been vomiting every single thing she ate. Probably because she was not used to eat, and her body missed the blood. And, by the way, she couldn't get fat, she was Katherine Pierce.

" I know, but you have to eat and you know it." She looked away.

" Hello, brother." Klaus said, in a cocky tone. " Katerina." He groaned, he hated that human.

" Good morning Niklaus." Katherine got up and stormed out of the house. Oh, man, she didn't even know New Orleans.

* * *

There she was, in the middle of the main street. Some vampire was quickly in front of her.

" Hello, and wow." He said, licking his lips.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

She didn't even notice and there he was, his fangs on her exposed neck. She screamed but no one helped her. She kicked him with the heel of her shoe, because it was made of wood. He shouted in pain.

She took the lead and ran with everything she could, grabbing a stick from the floor. And the vampire was in front of her again, so she hid the weapon. And then he bit her again, with more violence. He didn't even notice when she drove the stake through his heart, by the back.

Katherine ran tantivy.

But now she was surronded by vampires. She started to feel dizzy. One of them bit her and she finally passed out.

* * *

Katherine woke up in a large room. Not Elijah's house. Not at all.

" Hello, there." A male voice. Unfamiliar. She was scared.

" Where the hell am I?" Katherine asked, slowly studying the place.

" Oh, darling, sorry for the rudeness. My name is Marcel and I own this place." She out a defiant look on her face and a devilish smile.

" I bet you do." He slowly got angry.

" Who are you, _human?_" He said the word _human _with pish.

" Yeah, I know. Humans are _so _annoying. I wish I was not one." She said, self-pitying.

" Spell who the damn hell you are and why did you kill one of us! NOW!" He screamed and she flinched.

" Katherine Pierce, also known by Katerina Petrova." She said, with a smirk.

" I know who you are, the girl Klaus has haunted since forever. Let's going to let him know you are alive" _He already knows dumbass, _Katherine thought. But then she had a brilliant idea.

" NO! NO! He will _kill _me, he will torture me." She cried out. She smiled on the inside, she was _such _a good actress and manipulative bitch. He grabbed her arm forcefully.

" LET GO OF ME!" She screamed, suddently scared of him touching her. He smiled and got out with her right on his side.

" Shut up or I will make sure you will spend your last minute screaming in pain. I know things you never learned."

" I'm older than you, idiot." She said lordly. He put his hand on her neck and she was almost dying.

" I will have fun seeing you putrefy in hell, Katerina Petrova. You don't know what I'm capable of."

Ruffly he pulled her against a tree and started undoing her clothes. She screamed. No, no, no, no. She pushed him away but he didn't move, he just continued.

"LET GO OF ME." He didn't. " Please let go of me." She sobbed in pain.

* * *

Elijah was worried. He had looked in all damn town.

" I still cannot believe that stupid human killed him! He was a vampire! Bitch." In a matter of seconds, Elijah had snapped his neck. The other vampires looked at him.

" Elijah Mikaelson. Who are you looking for?"

" The girl that killed the vampire." He said, hostile.

" Oh, Marcel has her. He will have fun! Finally, she will pay." Elijah didn't like this a bit. He got away in a supernatural speed.

He heard screams but he could not say where they were coming from. He panicked. His Katerina couldn't take any more pain.

In that second, he started smelling blood. "Oh Lord", he thought.

And sobs. He followed the blood and there was Marcel, biting her neck and her clothes almost all off. She had a real back luck. He got there and snapped his neck.

And it all repeated itself. She cried and sobbed on his arms, but this time harder. She thanked to god he was there. He thanked to god he was there and that maybe she would be okay. She looked at him in the eyes.

" I'm hungry, Lijah." She said, and he heard her stomach flinch in pain. She was starting to feel dizzy.

" Oh god, let's get you home. Hold on me." He instructed. She did how she was told. In a matter of seconds there they were.

She had fallen asleep or passed out, he didn't know well. Elijah got some water and a meal and put her on her bed. She slowly opened her chocolate orbits and looked depressed.

" Are you ok?" He asked, concerned.

" Yes." She lied.

" I know you're not." He hugged her. " Now eat. All of eat. If you do not, I will give you the food like if you were a baby. So behave." She laughed weakly. " I will be right back." She nodded, believing him and started to eat until someone knocked.

" Hello, Katerina." Klaus. _Holly Crap_.

" Mm, hey?" She was _so _scared right now but if she let it show she would not be herself. Not at all.

" Elijah was worried. Don't see the reason, acknowledging the fact you seem just fine." She looked away. She was so not in the mood to fight with Niklaus, the unhuman hybrid. He frowned seeing the state she was. A total mess. Damn, it was not fun to mess with a broken girl. So he left, shruggling.

She got up and opened the front door, tired of being locked up in a way-too-warm-house.

" Where the hell are you going?" The girl-wolf asked in a mocking tone.

" What the hell do you have to do with it, wolfie?" The human asked, not scared of the brunette in front of her.

" Do not tempt me to kill you. I do not have the patience Elijah has." The girl asked, making Katherine identify herself. Hayley had dark circles under her brown eyes, messy hair and looked tired as hell.

" What do you want?" Hayley rolled her eyes at the sarcasm in Katherine's voice.

" You cannot go out." This time, Katherine was to one to get the shot of rolling her brown orbits.

" And why is that, if you may enlighten me?"

" Because I want to go with you. This house is fuggy and it's giving me and the baby a strong headache. And I don't like headaches very much, so I need to get out of this omission of pure natural air. Thank you." Katherine smirked. This girl was kind of funny.

" Well, whatever." Katherine slowly opened the door and the mortals got out. Oh, if they only knew the mistake they were making...

* * *

" I looked everywhere for Hayley, Nik!" Rebekah screamed, frustrated.

" Katerina is gone too." Elijah said, appearing in the corner of the room with a mad expression. " I told her not to leave this damn house!" He screamed. He had never lost control, and that scared his little sister a bit.

" Stop it you two. My heir and the mother of my child are gone and you two do not do a thing except fighting. Act like adults, dammit." This wasn't Klaus' usual speech, but he did it well, so no one had the courage to complain.

" Hayley is a werewolf, Niklaus. She is stronger and faster and this child will help her." Elijah stated, clearly right.

" You are worried about the human that betrayed this family, aren't you?" Klaus asked, anger filling his beautiful british voice and his accent noticing more than ever.

" I'm worried about them both!" Elijah shouted, gloomy and creepy.

" I know you are brother. " Klaus said, trying hard not to roll his eyes. " Let's find them and stop this, would _that _be okay?" The blonde asked, with a annoyed look, making the brother shut up. "Finally, now let's go."

* * *

Katherine and Hayley sat on a bench, totally lost in the woods. In fact, they hadn't even realized it yet.

" I truly love Elijah but my desire to become a vampire is bigger. I can't handle to be this weak. I'm _Katherine Pierce, _that's why I cannot _risk _to be this weak. People want to kill me, and now I am an easy target." Katherine stated, gesturing the words. Hayley looked at her and arched her eyebrow.

" Then you don't love him _enough._" The wolf said, in a small voice.

" In fact, I don't think I do." Katherine looked around for the first time. Hayley was such a good company, she had even forget where they were going. "Hm, Hayley?"

" Yeah?"

" Where the hell are we?" The other girl asked. _shit, we're lost _Katherine thought, nervous.

" Lost." Hayley said, trying not to panick. "Klaus will _kill _us."

" I know that, okay? I was hoping I didn't, but I do." Katherine explained, totaly freaking out. Not healthy, Kath.

" Hello, darlings." Marcel. Right in front of them. They looked at each other and got up, defiantly.

" Who are you, and what do you want?" Hayley asked, in a bitter tone. Suddently she was grabbed by the throat, with pressure on the veins.

" Watch your mouth, _human." _He said with disdain. He made it sound the most horrible word in the whole world. Then we pushed the pregnant girl against a tree, and was going to snap her neck when...

" WAIT!" Katherine screamed, scared. She couldn't let Hayley die, Klaus would _kill _her, slowly and pretty painfully.

" What?" He asked, like if it was all a joke, a game, a bet.

" I-I'll do whatever you want." She said, shaking. He looked at her. " Will you, won't you?" He stated, with an evil smirk.

" GO AWAY!" Katherine shouted to Hayley with all her lungs. Hayley didn't want to, but when she noticed, she was far away from there, running. And she wouldn't come back, because she didn't know the way.


	5. Chapter 5

_I loved your reviews so much :)_

_Sorry for leaving the story in such an important part._

_Review please, or I WON'T WRITE! :)_

_This chapter is smaller, but I hope you love it._

* * *

_**I'm screaming and nobody hears a thing**_

_**I'm falling but I'm still on the ground**_

_**I'm dying but you don't seem to see**_

_**Now it's only between you and me.**_

Katherine looked lordly to the man in front of her. The "King" of New Orleans. He wasn't even _that _strong. She was not scared. Yet.

" So, please, walk with me." He said the _please_ as if it was an order so she remembered he let Hayley go and she promised to do _whatever he wanted. _

" What do you want? If you do not want anything, I would be pleased to leave." The human said, rather bored. He rolled his eyes.

" That sarcasm is not healthy, you know? Katerina Petrova..." Marcel studied her with a grin. " We will have _so much _fun."

" Yeah, I bet." She said coughing ironicaly. This made his mood change. He was somber and that was creepy.

" Look well, I'm stronger and I can kill you in a heartbeat." He warned, darkly, scaring her a bit, because in fact he almost did _things_ with her. But she rolled her eyes anyways.

" I may be a human but I'm smart so don't tempt me."

" Perky woman. I would be pleased on slaughter you, but I want to twig why the hell didn't the Mikaelsons kill you, they kind of scorn you, darling, no offense."

" None taken." she said, flatly. She felt paralysed, she felt numb.

" I own this city and I want to knowledge _everything _happening here, so please, spill it." He was trying to order Katherine Pierce to do something she did not want to. Bad move, _King_.

" Look, I don't know much. I just savvy that Klaus doesn't want me dead because I'm his hybrid's blood bag, and he would be _very _peeved if someone hurted me even a tiny bit." She lied. She had already perceived she was just alive because of the nobel Elijah.

" Oh, Katerina... Are you _that _idiotic to trow I would _buy _that godamn yarn? You are a pretty good dissembler, but I've met better, dear. So are you going to tell the truth or may I get it in not such a nice way?" She laughed with a never-seen-arrogance.

" I'm on vervain." She stated, with aloof.

" Of course you are, little human. I believe you _are _intelligent, but you shouldn't believe I am stupid..." She was shocked. " The thing is... My way to take the sooth out of _people _is to torment them until I get it."

With that she grabbed some vervain from her pocket and throw it to his face, making him scream in pain. " BITCH!" He was mad, he was crazy, and now he was psycho too.

She ran away the faster she could. She didn't look back, she did not stop, she did not have even time to be frightened, because then she would panick. She had to parry from him.

She was weeping, although she didn't even notice. Then someone catched her and she wiggled immediately. She was for once really considering to end her own life. Of course she wouldn't, she couldn't. She was not a coward. She was a 500 years old human. That's not strange at all. She cried, trying to free herself. And then... then she dossed, care-worn, not even looking at Elijah's face when she passed out. Not having the opportunity to feel safe.

* * *

She woke up in a dark room. She got up and opened the window, looking outside, apreciating the beauty of the night. She was a vampire with a day-light ring. However, she always found the scary, wild, almost-peaceful, murky sky more poetic.

" Where am I?" She said out loud, in a hoarse little voice.

_Where am I, Why am I here, I'm scared. _It was all on her mind.

" I see you are awake." Elijah's voice made her relax, she looked up and gulped. Her chest was a bit more discompressed and he seemed to be pleased with her heart-beat slowing down. She ran to him and hugged him tight. He smiled at the sweet gesture.

Then he looked at her with a bit more attention and opened his eyes a lot, shocked. A white hair. She looked at him worriedly.

" What is wrong, Lijah?" She asked.

" Hum, nothing, sweetheart. Go sleep." He demanded, although in a lovely tone.

" Fine. Stay with me? Just tonight... please."

He sighed. "Alright, Katerina, but just tonight." He put her in his arms and they got to bed. She burried her head in her pillow. _It has been a long day and it cannot ger worst, so just go sleep and tomorrow you'll think about it. _And then she fell in the darkness.

" I love you, Katerina." He said in a weak voice, and his eyes finally closed, although he knew the didn't hear him.

* * *

It was early in the morning and Katherine woke up with a a crack.

_What the hell? My tooth just... broke! _She thought, frowning.

"ELIJAH!" She screamed, looking at the mirror and noticing she had two white locks of hair. And a wrinkle on her forehead.

He was there in a second. " What is wrong?"

" I... I don't know! I've just lost a tooth, I think I'm getting the hell old! And I am Katherine Pierce, I_ cannot_ get old." She shouted in his face, panicking.

" Calm down, I will call Sophie." Katherine gulped and breathed heavily.

Sophie arrived moments later. She was very pretty, Katherine noticed. But she also had something that told she had personality.

" What do I have to now?" the witch asked. " Elena Gilbert..."

" I'm Katherine Pierce." Katherine said, cocking her head.

" Then goodbye!"

" Hey! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Katherine shouted with all her lungs, indignated.

" I don't care. We all hate you like hell." Elijah stopped her from leaving.

" Please... Help her." He begged, and he never had down his level so much at the point of suplicate for anything. He was an Original.

" Whatever. What is your problem?"

" I lost a tooth and my hair is getting white. " Sophie laughed bitterly.

" You are getting old."

" What?"

" The years are making counts with you, darling. You are dying slowly." Sophie said. " You won't have much more days to live for."


	6. Chapter 6

_I love everyone that review, follows or favourites :)_

_Thank you so much for all the compliments._

_Katherine + Elijah forever_

**Helpless**

**Chapter 6- Things I would do before I die**

When the witch told me I was dying, my heart almost stopped. Elijah looked at me and a hint of sadness passed through his face. He silently left.

I ran to _my _room and looked at the mirror. I couldn't imagine me old and sick. I couldn't imagine me dying slowly for oldness.

I looked outside and the world didn't seem beautiful anymore. Now it was dark and almost-cold. Tears were immidiately up in my eyes and I let one, just _one _fall.

Someone entered the room and I could hear it, although I was not a vampire anymore. Was I giving up?

" Hello, Katerina." Klaus, again. I sighed and didn't turn around. He was next to me in less than a second. " You do not speak? That's rude, even for you."

I said him to go away, but just in _my _mind, where nobody else could hear. I just nodded.

" I heard you were dying." I didn't answer once again. " You know, ignoring your problems won't make them go away." And I told him to leave once again but no one heard it beside of myself, once again.

" Are you playing with my brother again, Katerina? Did you beg to the witch to tell him you were dying so you could leave him?" Silence once more. He grabbed me by the throat. " ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" I gulped and looked away and one more tear accidentally fell. Damn it Katherine, why the hell are you so weak?

" Leave her alone, Nik." I heard the Original barbie order. She was so stupid, trying to order the hybrid anything. Surprisingly, Klaus left shrugging, with a grin on his face.

" Whatever, little sister." Or sistha like he says on his British accent.

" What is going on, Katherine?" She asked, a bit coldly. I didn't say a thing.

" Where is Elijah?" I looked away and my face got pale.

" Aren't you going to answer any of my questions?" Of course I didn't answer once again.

" Whatever, go eat something, you do not eat since... I don't even remember." I didn't move.

" Is this how you want to spend your final years?"

" I only have _days._" I finally crooned, with a cold gaze.

" It doesn't matter. You have to do something about it! YOU HAVE TO LIVE!" She screamed, with her eyes sparkling in anger.

" WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?" I lost my patience and screamed.

" Because if _you _die, _my _brother dies with you! I cannot loose him, don't be that selfish bitch."

" I do love him, Rebekah." I cried.

" I know, because so do I." She assured. " We will find a way out, and if we don't... We'll always try." The blonde said, and I realized she was much stronger than I first thought when I saw her.

* * *

I couldn't deal with Katherine almost dying right now.

I had to find a way out.

A witch. Someone that could stop it.

I couldn't let her die.

I loved her.

I love her.

I stormed out of New Orleans and drove to all the places I could.

No one knew how to stop it. Useless witches. I hate them. I don't know what's wrong with me and what happened to my patience I just know I need it fast. I need someone to save her. I need someone to save me. Yes, I felt guilty for leaving her in such a horrible moment, but what else could I do? Be depressed? Not doing a thing to make it work? Not to try to fix her?

I couldn't be that selfish.

I've lost her once.

I've lost her twice.

They say that third is forever.

I even got to Mystic Falls. However, the powerful Bennet witch wasn't there since she brought Elena's brother from Death Land.

I was at the door of Marcel. He owns my brother so he can probably help me. He has a very powerful witch on his possession. I just need her help for a while.

When Marcel finally opened the door, seemed shocked to see me there.

" Hello, Elijah. What in world can I do for you?"

" I need a powerful witch." I snapped, not in the mood to be formal.

" Oh... So you want my beautiful Davina?" He asked with a smirk. " No way, dear Original."

" Please, Marcel" I begged. " I love one person and she will die if I don't help her." I surprised myself saying I loved Katerina. He seemed surprised too, with a mocking glare.

" So... Our dear noble Elijah is in love? What do I have to gain?" He asked. Always negociating. No goodness on his heart.

" Whatever you want."

" I want Rebekah."

* * *

I was lying on the bed, trying to stop crying, when I got an idea.

I grabbed a pen and paper.

_**Things to do before I die**_

_**1- Apologise to every person I killed or manipulated**_

_**2- Find my daughter**_

_**3- Telling Elijah I love him.**_

I sighed at the last one, because I already knew I was never going to tell Elijah- I wasn't courageous enough.

And this was something I needed to do by myself, before... you know, go to Hell. Literally.

I ran away with all my strengt and got to the first place I could. Rose and Trevor's ex-home, where I killed myself. I was the first person I needed to apologise to.

* * *

I was in Mystic Falls, I needed to say 'I'm sorry' to almost everyone there.

The first one was Caroline Forbes.

" Hi, Elena." She said all cheerfull and a bit annyoing, though.

" I'm not Elena, blonde-barbie." She was already pushing me to the wall, her hand on my throat, not letting me breath.

" What the heck do _you _want?" She hissed, despise on her voice.

Oh, my, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

The only people I hadn't apologised to yet were Elena and her stupid-although-hot brother I 'accidentally' killed. And the Salvatore's, of course. My dear Salvatores.

I was knocking at the Boarding house before I even noticed. Surprised that the one who opened the door was Jeremy Gilbert, who appens to hate _Damon Salvatore._

" Katherine Pierce." He said, coldly. " What do you want?"

" Oh, get over yourself, I just came here to have your forgiveness." I stated, rolling my eyes at _this _drama.

" Well, then screw you and go back to wherever you came from." He snapped.

" Oh, what happened to your manners?" I asked, sarcasm filling my voice.

" I lost them when I looked at your face."

" I'm sorry, ok? And pass the message to your sister, that also turned me into a human, so..." I turned around and I was about to leave when...

" She's here." Damon screamed and Stefan was right in front of me. And then just darkness.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" I asked, looking at my brothers. Katherine was gone, freakin' gone. I shook my head in disbelieve when none said a thing.

" I found this at her room." Hayley-the werewolf said, handing me the paper.

_**Things to do before I die**_

_**1- Apologise to every person I killed or manipulated**_

_**2- Find my daughter**_

_**3- Telling Elijah I love him.**_

I smiled slighly at the last number on the list- _Tell Elijah I love him_. Then I looked at the first number and realization hit me.

She always started with the number one.

" I know exacly where she is. Niklaus, come with me, please. I will need a hybrid in this town, and Rebekah, stay with Hayley and make sure she and the baby are safe.

Mystic Falls.

* * *

When I woke up, my head hurt like hell. I looked everywhere, dizzy.

Then I saw Stefan Salvatore in front of me, the good brother.

" Stefan! LET ME OUT!" I screamed in agony.

" You are confusing me, baby." He put on a devilish smirk, " My name is Silas."

" Yeah, you made your point. Silas? Really?" I laughed at the supposed joke. However he didn't laugh or got out of the character. His expression cold and lifeless.

" I'll bite you now, you can thank me later, for ending your miserable human life.

He tried to bite me on the neck and I screamed so hard I could sense the house vibrating. I tried to push him, kick him, punch him.

" You are the cure and I need to be human again." Tears fell from my eyes and I got a glass and pressed it in his shoulder.

He let out a cry of pain and I ran. I ran so much that I barely could feel my legs.

I pressed my back against a tree and let me fall, my face on my hands and my knees pressed against my chest.

And I stood there for so long, unknowing where I was and what I was doing.

I couldn't run away from a 2000 years old vampire, while I was about to die.

I thought about everything.

Elijah.

My daughter.

My whole life passed through my eyes. I couldn't close my eyes but I was so tired. I heard someone aproaching so I got up and hid behind the tree.

" Katherine... You cannot run away. Hand yourself over and it will be least painful..." Stefan's (or Silas') voice echoed through the woods. I didn't move. "Your choise. I'll put every tree down till I find our dear cure."

Tears of panic formed in my eyes. Where is the Original when we need him?

He wouldn't have my blood. Not way in Hell.

I started running and he sensed my move. " Where are you?" It was creepier than I don't know, that horror movie I saw on the TV of my bedroom when I was still a vampire. It was like if no one could hear me scream.

Where the hell was Elijah?


	7. Chapter 7

**Helpless**

**Chapter 7- Saving each other**

Katherine was nowhere to be seen.

I asked the Salvatore brothers, that blonde vampire, the crush of my sister... Every-fucking-one. I never curse, but this time I'm just too nervous.

Gosh, where is she?

Stefan Salvatore is gone. Is she with him? Is she safe?

I can smell her blood, her fear. I don't know where she is. Is she alive? The thought gives me shivers.

I hear someone calling her 'Katheriiineeeee'. It was Stefan's voice, but it couldn't be Stefan. it just couldn't.

I hear her breath heavy. She is at the forest. Scared. Lonely. I smell her tears. I need to protect her. I promised myself and to her. I _love _her. That will never change.

My supernatural speed makes me be in the middle of the woods in least than a second. I follow her sense. Because _I _can do it. Because we are linked. I just know it and hope she does too.

When she notices, I'm in front of her. Pressing her against me.

Her tears wet my shirt when she realizes it's me, she is safe. I whisper 'We have to leave.'

Katerina nods and lets me pick her up. She's exausted. I notice she has at least one white hair. I cannot tell her, she'll freak out. Literally.

" It isn't Stefan." Were her only words. I nod and kiss her forehead.

" Okay, darling. You're safe. I promise I won't leave you again." I swear, I promise. Her tears stop coming for a bit and she stays there.

" Katherrrrrrriiiiiiineeeeeeeee... I know you are not _aloooooneee. _" It was a threatning song, just like in the horror movies.

I use my super speed and "Stefan" is in front of us.

" Who the hell are you?" I ask.

" My name is Silas, Elijah Mikaelson." He said. I shivered. The 2000 years old vampire. Oh lord. Katerina was trembling to, so I hugged her tighter. She found a comfortable position into my grip and acomodated herself.

" What do you want?" I ask.

" Her blood."

" And why?" I ask, confused. He isn't Klaus. He doesn't want hybrids.

" She's the cure. I need to be human again. I need to be with my true love." Of course, Katherine has the cure inside of her. That makes her _the _cure.

" You cannot kill _my _true love to save yours. I apologize." I sit Katherine against a big tree. She looks at me scared but I nod and she just folds her legs, trusting my word to protect her.

" Always so polite. This time, if your don't leave, I'll _kill _you both."

" I can't find a better reason to die for." I say. And it's the truth. Katerina is my life, I love her, better, I'm _in love _with her. I know it because I didn't leave her. I promised.

" So noble, Mikaelsons." He says. " Any of you can defeat me. You can ask your big bad hybrid. Always so childish and flip. Doesn't he have any manners?"

" Don't mess with my family. I can make a deal with you." I try.

" Sure. That would be amazing. What about _this _deal? You hand me Katerina and I kill her."

" What is my gain in that?"

" I do not kill you too." I just shake my head. " Your decision." He advances towards me. He has his hand on my chest, he's going to rip my heart off, literally.

When I notice, there is a stake into his heart. It was Katerina. She's brave, too brave to her own good. I know it didn't kill him, but gives me time to keep my favourite doppelganger safe. She is shivering. I put her in my arms once again and I leave in my car. With that, we are gone.

* * *

I notice I fell asleep and I'm in the backsit, with a cover on my cold body. I'm scared. Did Silas catch us? Did he kill Elijah?

" E-Elijah?" I scream. No answer. " ELIJAH?" I shout harder, tears running down my cheeks. Someone opens the door. I close my eyes. I sob and sob and someone sits next to me.

" Calm down, Katherine. Elijah just went to buy you some food." She says. It's the little wolf. Hayley, isn't it? I notice Klaus sitting in the front sit, in alert. " Rebekah is with him, don't worry."

" Where are we?" I ask.

" I don't know. We're going somewhere safe." Hayley says.

" What about New Orleans and the battle against Marcel?" Klaus looks at me now and smiles. It's kind of sweet, and Klaus _never _makes that smiles, unless it is for the blondie vampire, Caroline.

" Screw it, I'll start a new kingdom. Then we'll come back and _kill _Marcel. Right now, my son is more important." He glances at Hayley and smiles. Hayley smiles to and presses a hand to her belly.

" Am I going to die?" I ask. Klaus shakes his head.

" If _you _die, my brother will die too. I may hate you, but I truly care about _my _brother." He says.

" Yeah, Rebekah told me the same. " I say. Hayley looks at me. " Yes, Rebekah and me had a little chat." I roll my eyes and Hayley laughs.

" Okay." She says. " This is way too drama to me. I would like to drink like... Vodka, but Klaus would _kill _me." She mutters folding her arms in a childish way.

" Yes, yes I would." He says, smirking. " I would _really _kill you."

With that Elijah and Rebekah enter the car. Elijah is going to the front sit, to drive, but I hold onto his sleeve.

" Please." I say. He nods and asks Klaus if he can drive, then he sits next to me, with Rebekah sitting next to Klaus.

I manage to sit on his lap and he kisses my head.

" Well, Katherine was absolutely freaking out when she realized you weren't here. Gosh, she was in tears." Klaus mocks and I show them my tongue. Elijah laughs. I bury my head into his neck and I fall asleep again. Maybe if I can be happy as a human, I'll be happy when I'm a vampire once again. I just need to be Katerina and not Katherine Pierce, the bitch. I can do that. I mean... I can always try.

* * *

When we find an hotel, I lay in the bed, next to Elijah.

" You should sleep." He says.

" I don't want to." I mutter.

He kisses my cheek.

" I don't care. You need to sleep." He tells me seriously.

" Who makes me?" I ask, stubborn.

" Me. " He says. " I'm an Original remember? And I saved you, you kinda own me." He is right. But I don't want to sleep.

" Can you kiss me?" I ask. He nods and presses his lips on mine. It is sweet and passionated. Then I kiss him and it isn't _that _much sweet. I start taking off his shirt.

" Are you sure?" He asks.

" Yes. Make love to me, Elijah Mikaelson." I smile. He takes off my clothes slowly and between deep kisses. I'm just on my bra and panties and he bare chest. I start taking off his pants, slowly and sexy. He presses his hand to my arousal.

" You're so wet." He whispers.

" Don't be a tease. " I say and take off is boxers.

And the rest is history.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
